


2.21 am

by SerenityS, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Rain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityS/pseuds/SerenityS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О неожиданных открытиях и возвращениях</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.21 am

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2015  
> Беты: Mister Ira, eto-da

~

Шерлок приходит к понимаю теории относительности совершенно неожиданно, сидя в своём кресле на 221б.

Он никогда не углублялся в теорию, и его знания основываются на обрывках школьных воспоминаний, по какой-то причине не удалённых, но в данный конкретный момент он понимает чётко и ясно: время — относительно.

Сколько он здесь уже просидел? Может, час или два, а может всего 10 минут — трудно сказать. Время шло бы гораздо быстрее, будь он занят расследованием. Или погружён в свой Дворец Разума — тогда и пространство стало бы относительно.

Но сегодня он не расположен к размышлениям. Иногда собственные мысли могут стать опасной территорией.

В его квартире не горит свет, только уличные фонари слабо озаряют гостиную. Иногда ему нравится сидеть в темноте, прислушиваясь к звукам редко проезжающих мимо машин, это умиротворяет. Жизнь идёт своим чередом, размеренно и неизбежно, и в любой момент он может выйти из тени и изменить её ход, но ему это неинтересно.

Как, впрочем, и физика.

Шерлок медленно выдыхает и ведёт кончиками пальцев вдоль грифа своей верной скрипки. Ему лень вставать за смычком, и он просто трогает струны, проигрывая мелодию в голове. По крайней мере, никто не упрекнёт его, что он играет в два часа ночи.

Шерлок усмехается.

С собеседником (даже молчаливым или находящимся в другой комнате) время пролетает в среднем в 2,5 раза быстрее. Интересно, изучал ли кто-то скорость течения времени относительно обстоятельств и наличия собеседников? Ох, с некоторыми из них время пролетает в десятки раз незаметнее!

Признаться, он страшно скучает. По захватывающим делам. По Джону. По их совместным прогулкам по Лондону. Он почти привык к этому, и агония сменилась тупой болью в груди. Раньше он бы стрелял по стенам от скуки, но теперь он стал взрослее и примирился с собой. Стрельба не поможет, если только не выстрелить себе в голову, но миссис Хадсон не оценит порчу обоев.

Около двух Шерлок слышит, как женатые соседи занимаются сексом. Он бы не сказал, что это вызывает у него отвращение или интерес, просто он слышит их. Они на пике, бортик кровати стучится о стену, нижний стонет чуть громче обычного. Насколько Шерлок может судить, за то время, что он тут живёт, с Джоном и без, у этих двоих ничего особенно не изменилось.

Вскоре наступает затишье, и за окном начинается дождь, краем сознания отмечает Шерлок.

Он делает вдох и закрывает глаза.

На секунду так легко представить, что Джон сейчас дома, готовится ко сну у себя в спальне или ворочается с боку на бок, вздыхая. Иногда он читает до поздней ночи.

А может быть, его одолевают тревожные мысли, и Шерлок думает, не сыграть ли ему что-то приятное и убаюкивающее.

Да, Лист ему должен понравиться.

Шерлок начинает наигрывать один из своих любимых ноктюрнов, неторопливо и нежно. Музыка звучит так ясно, будто он в самом деле слышит её. Где-то вдалеке ему вторит сладкозвучная арфа и другие струнные. Он весь растворяется в этих звуках.

Когда тихонько вступают флейты, раздаётся телефонный звонок. Шерлок его игнорирует, но музыка всё равно обрывается. Он с досадой вздыхает.

Дождь усиливается, переходя в ливень. Время будто остановилось, и спать по-прежнему не хочется. Как и вообще что-то делать. Поэтому Шерлок продолжает сидеть, развалившись в кресле, и прислушиваться к дождю. Белый шум сливается с мыслями у него в голове, и в какой-то момент получается ни о чём не думать — настоящее блаженство.

Когда стрелки часов лениво переползают отметку в 2 часа, в парадную дверь стучат.

Шерлок резко открывает глаза. Только один человек может так постучать.

И ещё он знает — что-то случилось.

Он вихрем спускается вниз и распахивает дверь.

И видит Джона.

— Извини, я... не знаю, куда дел ключи, — говорит он потерянным голосом.

Дождь продолжает омывать его тяжёлыми каплями, но Джон будто не замечает этого.

Шерлок отходит в сторону, не приглашая — пуская Джона в его дом.

Он закрывает дверь и оказывается почти лицом к лицу с ним.

Трудно сказать, почему Джон выглядит таким совершенно несчастным, из-за дождя, который вымочил его насквозь, или потому что...

Джон ничего не говорит, но Шерлок и так понимает.

Он может столько прочесть по его лицу и одежде, но впервые он посылает все дедукции к чёрту, потому что глаза Джона просят, нет, отчаянно умоляют его.

Потому что он вернулся к нему.

Секунды вновь пускаются вскачь.

Джон так близко, что Шерлок чувствует исходящий от него запах дождя и крепкого кофе. Шерлок вдыхает его.

Он так, так много должен ему сказать.

Поэтому он мягко привлекает Джона к себе и целует, касаясь губами виска.

Джон благодарно закрывает глаза.

Шерлок не задумывается над тем, что делает дальше. Им владеет иррациональное желание дарить утешение, и оно кажется сейчас таким правильным.

Он сцеловывает холодные капли с его лица и шеи, скользя губами по короткой щетине. А затем осторожно берёт его лицо в свои руки и прижимается к губам поцелуем.

Шерлок целовался прежде, но это было иначе. Наверное, можно с уверенностью сказать, что за свою жизнь он никого не целовал, его целовали, а он пытался не выглядеть слишком глупо (пока не пришёл к выводу, что секс и иные физические проявления симпатии его не интересуют).

Но Джон целует его, и это самое прекрасное, что Шерлок когда-либо чувствовал — губами, ртом, языком. Его тело поёт, делая ноги ватными и заставляя сердце биться быстрее.

Джон неохотно отстраняется, заставляя Шерлока застонать от внезапного и непреодолимого чувства потери.

— Боже, — выдыхает Джон. — Не здесь, нас могут услышать.

— Никого нет. Только ты и я, — тихо отвечает Шерлок.

— Вместе против целого мира, — улыбается Джон.

— Да.

Джон опускается на ступеньки и вытирает рукавом мокрые от дождя волосы на висках.

Шерлок садится рядом с ним. Он кладёт руку ему на плечо, ткань куртки влажная под ладонью. 

— Нужно снять это, — Шерлок берётся стягивать с него куртку.

Джон поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом. Его руки на мгновение оказываются обездвижены, и лицо так близко, что Шерлок может чувствовать его дыхание на губах.

Джон тянется к нему, и Шерлок с готовностью накрывает его губы своими, помогая выпутаться из рукавов. Высвободив руки, Джон обхватывает его лицо, углубляя поцелуй.

На сей раз Джон целует его иначе, с голодом, почти грубо. Ему становится мало рта Шерлока, и он скользит ниже, по подбородку и шее, прихватывая кожу губами.

Шерлок ахает. Он чувствует, как голова идёт кругом, и опирается о стену в поисках поддержки.

Джон целует его ключицы, жарко выдыхая. Внутри у Шерлока зарождается непривычное, но приятное волнение. Он кладёт руку Джону на затылок и гладит его чуть шероховатыми от игры на скрипке пальцами. Кожа под подушечками кажется такой удивительно нежной. Он ныряет пальцами ниже, обводя выступающий позвонок, и чувствует, как по телу Джона проходит едва заметная дрожь.

Он отстраняется и одним движением стягивает свитер через голову. Верхние пуговицы его рубашки не застёгнуты, он одевался в спешке. Похоже, он не был дома с самого утра... (он не был дома целую вечность).

— Перестань, не читай меня, — хрипло говорит Джон.

Он кивает. И Джон снова целует его, зарываясь рукой в его волосы.

Шерлок касается его и даже сквозь ткань рубашки чувствует его жар.

— Чёрт, я так хочу тебя... Шерлок... — выдыхает Джон ему в шею.

— Позволь мне... — Шерлок не договаривает, прижимая ладонь к его животу.

Джон ловко справляется с поясом и застёжкой на брюках, и в руку Шерлоку ложится его член, горячий и твёрдый. Шерлок приспускает его бельё ниже, высвобождая яички, и проходится ладонью вдоль ствола, обхватывает головку пальцами, чуть сжимает её. Он может и делает что-то не так, как принято, но Джону нравится — он меняется в лице и с тихим стоном откидывается назад, разводя ноги шире. Шерлок повторяет движение от основания до головки, находит нужный ритм, когда Джон подаётся бёдрами навстречу.

Джон весь перед ним, расслаблен и податлив, и Шерлок не упускает возможность исследовать его. Он ненадолго ныряет рукой под рубашку, проходясь ладонью по животу и вдоль мягкой дорожки волос. Затем склоняется и целует его, задрав рубашку. Он чувствует, как Джон мгновенно напрягается, и поднимает взгляд. Он уже подумывает о том, чтобы наклониться и взять его член в рот, но Джон притягивает его к себе, и их губы сливаются в танце.

Кажется, он снова слышит музыку, обрывками врывающуюся в его сознание. Перемежаясь со стонами Джона, она так сладко пьянит.

Джон стягивает халат с его плеч, и его руки оказываются под футболкой, гладят по обнажённой спине. По телу Шерлока будто проходит разряд, и лишь отчасти потому, что руки Джона ещё не до конца согрелись. Прикосновения Джона производят на него странный эффект, и Шерлок пока не может понять, почему. Поцелуи действуют на него более мягко, как будто он окунается в горячую ванну, а сейчас Джон всего лишь касается его. И ему хочется выгибаться всем телом.

— Всё нормально? — интересуется Джон.

Его голос кажется Шерлоку низким урчанием, и до него не сразу доходит смысл сказанных слов, он словно переключился на другую волну.

— М-хм, — неразборчиво отвечает он.

Джон улыбается.

— Ух ты, — говорит он вслух.

— Что? — не понимает Шерлок.

— Кажется, я сломал тебя.

Шерлок фыркает, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

— Не говори ерунды.

Он ритмично гладит бедро Джона свободной рукой, и это приятно (им обоим).

Джон внимательно смотрит на него.

— Чёрт возьми, я ведь думал о тебе. Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума.

— Почему?

Шерлок задаёт такой простой вопрос, и на секунду Джону становится стыдно. Как всегда он видел, но не наблюдал, предпочитая думать о Шерлоке, как о машине, не ведающей чувственности и желаний. Как мало он знал о себе, не желая замечать самого очевидного — он давно и бесповоротно влюблён в Шерлока Холмса.

— Не знаю, я такой идиот.

— Ты мой идиот, — Шерлок склоняется над его лицом, почти касаясь лба. — И я больше никому не позволю отобрать тебя у меня.

Джон смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами, забыв, как дышать.

Шерлок целует его. Боже, он мог бы делать это часами.

— Пожалуйста... — Джон накрывает его руку своей, толкая вниз к паху.

Шерлок обхватывает его член, чувствуя его пульсацию, и Джон стонет ему в рот. Он поворачивается, подминая Шерлока под себя, и целует его шею, терзая кожу и оставляя следы. Шерлок запрокидывает голову, и Джон оттягивает ворот его футболки, целуя везде, куда может дотянуться.

Шерлок чувствует, как начинает терять связь с реальностью, всё его тело плавится, сгорая от желания слиться с телом Джона. Он жалобно стонет, пытается обхватить Джона бёдрами и вжать в себя. Джон угадывает его движение и становится на колени у него между ног. Какое-то время Шерлок просто смотрит на него, не видя лица, только чувствуя на себе его взгляд. Джон, по всей видимости, тоже наслаждается эротичностью момента, а потом начинает толкаться в его руку, шумно выдохнув. Ему хочется быстрее, но он сдерживается, стараясь немного продлить удовольствие. Шерлок гладит его обнажённые бёдра и ягодицы, пробует сжать их, на что Джон отзывается стоном.

— Да, так... — выдыхает он, чуть откидываясь назад от удовольствия.

Шерлоку мучительно жаль, что у него нет ещё пары рук, чтобы можно было гладить его живот и спину, и бёдра одновременно. Он так сильно хочетДжона, что это желание причиняет ему боль.

Джон, словно отзываясь на его немые мольбы, меняет положение, чтобы можно было снова целовать Шерлока, и это немного утоляет его жажду.

Когда Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза, они кажутся такими тёмными и голодными. Джон уже так близко. Он знает, что может довести его до предела прямо сейчас, но ему так нравится смотреть на Джона и ласкать его, чувствуя бархатистую кожу под пальцами.

Джон берёт его ладонь и облизывает, и, боже, в этот момент Шерлок отчётливо ощущает жар в паху, и ему хочется прикоснуться к себе. Но все его мысли сейчас может занимать только Джон.

Он пробует ускорить темп и, о, вот оно. Джон практически теряет контроль.

Шерлок жалеет, что не может видеть его целиком в этот момент, — открытого, уязвимого, подвластного только ему одному.

— Сожми сильнее, — тяжело дыша, просит Джон.

Шерлок делает, как он просит, и через мгновение Джон замирает, с силой хватая его за бедро. Он протяжно, мучительно стонет, не в силах сдерживаться, когда его тело сотрясает оргазм. Сперма попадает Шерлоку на руку и ему на рубашку.

Джон глубоко дышит, закрыв глаза.

Его тело расслабляется, становясь мягким и податливым.

Завтра всё будет болеть от жёстких ступеней, и он вероятно пожалеет об этом. Но это завтра, а сейчас он чувствует сонливость и приятную послеоргазменнную усталость.

— Чёрт, я только заметил, что ты босиком, — говорит Джон, усмехнувшись, когда открывает глаза. — Идём.

Он кое-как заправляет брюки (больше всего их хочется просто снять) и с трудом поднимается, мышцы предательски ноют от перенапряжения.

В квартире темно и тихо, не слышно даже часов.

Джон бросает куртку на вешалку и садится на диван. Шерлок включает торшер и скрывается в ванной.

То, что произошло в прихожей, теперь кажется безумным видением, и Джона снова одолевает чувство стыда, теперь уже по другой причине. Он ведь до сих пор не знает, был ли Шерлок когда-нибудь в отношениях и вообще интересует ли его секс? Понравилось ли ему, хотел ли он большего?

Шерлок возвращается и протягивает Джону полотенце.

Так странно видеть свежие следы от поцелуев на его шее, взлохмаченные волосы и алые губы, тогда как сам Шерлок снова серьёзен и сосредоточен.

Джон лишь молчаливо наблюдает за ним, пока Шерлок снимает с него рубашку и брюки, оставляя бельё.

— Я принесу одежду, — говорит Шерлок и поднимается в его комнату. Джон так и не забрал часть вещей, и случалось, что он оставался здесь ночевать.

Пока Шерлок отсутствует, Джон вытирает волосы и осматривается; кажется, что он не был тут очень давно.

Однако мало что изменилось. Джон улыбается, когда замечает на подоконнике старую чашку кофе.

— Вот, — Шерлок приносит ему пижамные штаны и футболку. — Может, хочешь принять душ? Тебе станет лучше.

— Мне уже лучше.

— Хорошо.

Джон одевается и садится обратно на диван. Он понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Следует ли ему спать у себя? Или у Шерлока?

Они смотрят друг на друга. А затем Шерлок опускается на одно колено и целует его.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Джон, касаясь его щеки. Шерлок закрывает глаза.

— А теперь ложись.

Они устраиваются на диване, и Шерлок обнимает его, утешая и согревая всем телом.

— Я собираюсь получить права на опеку, — говорит Джон.

— М-м.

— Какой из меня к чёрту отец, — Джон устало прижимает ладони к глазам. — Не знаю, что буду делать.

— Мы справимся.

— Мы?

— Кому-то же надо будет присматривать за тобой.

Шерлок зарывается носом в его ещё влажные волосы. Джон находит его руку под пледом и сжимает.

Перед глазами у него гостиная с привычным бардаком и уютом. За спиной мерное дыхание Шерлока.

Он улыбается. Он именно там, где и должен быть.

~


End file.
